


Daughter of Destiny

by momozelda



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momozelda/pseuds/momozelda
Summary: Zelda had a vision that a girl will be born, baring the mark of Hylia. This girl will become the new Goddess of Light and destroy an evil that has been around since Hylia was a living being. Zelda also prophesied that a once evil figure will turn to the light to help this reincarnation. Could this prophecy be true?





	1. Sakura

“My! What a beauty she is!”

“She has your nose my queen.”

“And the king’s eyes!” Zelda giggled weakly at her nurses’ excitement over her newborn child. Just an hour before, Zelda had given birth to her first child; a beautiful, blonde-haired baby girl. The child was smaller than normal and on her neck, a golden sun glimmered on the baby’s pale skin. She had light blonde locks and bright blue eyes, like her father. She looked like a perfect blend of both Link and Zelda.

“Alright ladies, let the queen hold her child. Go fetch her something to eat, will you?” Link said, entering the room. The nurses gently handed the baby to Zelda and scurried out. The hero smiled and made his way to his wife, admiring his daughter.

“Have you decided on a name, Zel?”

“Yes. Her name is Sakura Rose Harkinian.”

“We’ll have to tell the priest, so he can fill out an official document stating her birth,” Link said. He looked up at Zelda’s face and frowned slightly at her expression. “What’s troubling you?”

“If the vision I had comes to be true...Sakura will be the new Hylia. And dark forces will be tempting her left and right. She’ll always have to be on edge. I don’t want that life for her. I want her to be relaxed and at peace…” Zelda trailed off. Link hugged her gently, careful not to crush Sakura.

“We won’t allow that life for her. She will always be protected. I’ll even teach her the techniques I know. She’ll always have a guard by her side. Any evil that tries to tempt her won’t even be able to see her. I promise you, my sweet. No harm will come to our child,” He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her lips. A smile appeared on Zelda’s face after he pulled away. A knock at the door startled the two, and they turned to see Russl walking inside.

“Am I intruding?” Russl asked.  Link chuckled and shook his head.

“Would you like to see her?” He asked. Russl walked up to the bed and leaned over Zelda to see Sakura. The baby opened her eyes slightly and cooed slightly at Russl. The three adults chuckled at the baby, all staring in awe at her.

“She will grow to become a fine woman, Link,” Russl said, looking at the king. “And what is this mark on her neck?” Russl pointed to the golden sun on Sakura’s neck.

“The mark of Hylia. It means she’s destined to be the next goddess of light, just like her ancestor,” Link explained. Russl nodded.

“Link...may I speak with you privately?” Link nodded and kissed Zelda’s forehead.

“Go ahead and rest, love. You’re exhausted,” Link said. He and Russl walked out of the room and to Link’s private study just next door.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, Link...but I have to go back to Orodon,” Link’s eyes widened at his words.

“But why?”

“Uli needs help with Colin and Marcy. And because of Mayor Bo’s death, the village has elected me their new Mayor. Plus, I need to look after Ilia. She hasn’t been herself since the Ganondorf incident. She’s still trying to remember crucial things. She just now remembered who her father was…” Link put his hand on Russl’s shoulder.

“I understand, Russl. You have responsibilities just like me. I’m gonna miss you,” the two smiled and hugged one another.

“I’ll bring Uli, Colin, and Marcy up to meet Sakura once everything is settled in Orodon,” Link nodded and gave one last hug to the man he saw as his father. Once they pulled away, Russl left to go pack his things.

A couple hours later, Zelda and Link stood on the announcement balcony that hung over the main gates of the castle. Zelda held baby Sakura close to her as she smiled at the people of castle town.

“Citizens of Hyrule! As you all may know, my wife has given birth today. She bore me a beautiful baby girl that we have named Sakura Rose Harkinian. And now, we shall present our daughter, and your future queen, to you!” Link announced. Zelda stepped forward and presented her daughter, holding onto the newborn tightly. The crowd cheered at the sight of Sakura, happy to meet their new princess. However, one person in the crowd was not to ecstatic about this new princess. In the back of the crowd, wearing a dark cloak to conceal his identity, the demon named August slipped into the shadows and out of Castle Town. He made his way through the kingdom and into the shadowy wastelands where traitors, bandits, and potential evil-doers were exiled.

The unofficial ruler of the wastelands was another demon who went by the name of Niore. She, being more powerful than most of the other exiles, took over the land and vowed that she would have her revenge on the reincarnation of Hylia. Niore was once the powerful goddess of shadow that ruled with Hylia. But as Niore grew more and more powerful, her mind became more corrupt. So, in an attempt to conceal some of Niore’s power, Hylia exiled Niore to the wastelands and put a spell on the area, so no one that was banished could leave. Niore’s tale is but a legend now with only the sages and the royal family knowing the truth.

“August, have you brought me actual news this time?” Niore asked the demon, slouching in her throne of silver metal.

“Yes I have my queen. Today, Queen Zelda has given birth to her child!”

“So what? What makes this child any more special than all the other princess Zelda’s?”

“My queen. The child is not named Zelda. Her name is Sakura Rose Harkinian. Not Zelda at all! She is the reincarnation you’ve been waiting for!” August cheerfully announced. Niore rolled her eyes.

“You idiot. You should know that they skip every generation. When Sakura has a daughter, then her name will be Zelda. Honestly, how dense are you? You go to the castle everyday! You should know this!” August gulped. “Is that it or do you have something that’s actually worth my while?”

“Well I noticed that the child had a golden sun on her neck…” Niore’s eyes shot open. She looked at the demon and smirked evilly.

“Now that is news. Looks like Hylia has been reborn after all, and that means my time in this dreadful wasteland is coming to an end. And to make that time speed up a bit, the child needs to die. Tonight,” Niore laughed and stood, grabbing her staff. “Call for the shadow. I have a job for him.” As if on cue, Dark Link, the shadow of Link, appeared before Niore.

“What do you want this time, Niore?” He asked, sounding bored and annoyed.

“I need you to kill the newborn princess tonight. Only you are skilled enough to slip in without being noticed,” Dark stared at the shadow queen.

“Sorry, not happening.”

“WHAT!!”

“You heard me. You may not know this, but I don’t kill women or children. Especially newborns,” Dark said. He crossed his arms and stared Niore straight in the eyes. She took a deep breath and put on a devilish smile.

“What if I made you a deal?”

“And what could you possibly offer me?”

“Once I take over, I’ll allow you to kill Link yourself. He’ll be all yours,” Dark’s eyes showed surprise. He wasn’t expecting Niore to let him kill the timeless Hero of Hyrule. His straight face turned into a smirk.

“Alright, I’ll do it. But you better keep that promise or else,” With that, Dark Link set off for Hyrule to kill the reincarnation of Hylia.

Dark arrived at the castle a little after midnight. Most of the staff were asleep which meant that the halls would practically be empty and full of shadows for Dark Link to use. The demon slipped into the shadows of the castle and slipped into the nursery easily. In the back of the nursery, the crib that held baby Sakura sat under a translucent, blue curtain. Dark approached the crib and looked down at the sleeping baby. He stared at her for a moment, taking in every detail about her.

 _She really does look like Hylia...she even has the sun on her neck like her…_ Dark thought. He thought of Hylia as he stared at the sleeping baby. Suddenly, Dark became light-headed and fell to the floor.

_“Dark Link…” A voice echoed in his head. Dark looked at his surroundings, only to find himself in complete darkness. A white sphere appeared in front of him, soon taking the shape of the Goddess Hylia. Dark instantly bowed upon seeing his goddess._

_“Is this really the fate you are choosing? To kill my successor before she can even think clearly? Do you honestly think that Niore will let you have your way?” Hylia spoke. Dark looked up at her and gulped._

_“You are not her, Hylia. You are dead. This new you is just a copy, a clone. She won’t be like you. She won’t speak like you. She won’t love me like you did…” Dark whispered the last bit. He hung his head and sighed. Hylia lifted his chin and smiled sweetly at him._

_“Dark, you don’t know that. Even if she’s not like me, she’s still me. Any reincarnation is just another part of oneself. She may be the part I never could show. You will never know if you kill her now. The choice is yours, all I ask is that you make the right one,” With that, Hylia faded away, leaving Dark alone in the cold dark._

Dark jolted awake, gasping. He looked around then stood and looked at Sakura. Still asleep. He sighed in relief and looked at the dagger in his hand. Long before he had chosen the path of evil and mischief, he had walked beside Hylia and helped her in any way he could. He remembered how much admiration he had for her. He loved how she would gaze at the world her sisters created, and take in all its beauty. He loved how much she cared for all the creatures she had taken care of. He loved her. And when Demise forced her to give up her physical form, he was devastated. And his devastation led him to destroy everything Hylia ever loved. Including himself. He turned into this dark villain, letting go of who he once was. He looked back at the baby. He felt his already broken heart break even more. He could manage destroying things Hylia loved. But destroying her? Even if it wasn’t really her, he couldn’t do it.

Without a second thought, Dark ran into the shadows and left the castle. He made his way to the woods, taking shelter in an empty cave. This is where he decided to stay. To hide from Niore. He no longer cared about killing Link. He no longer cared about revenge. The only thing on his mind was protecting Hylia. Well, Sakura rather. And so, he made himself an oath. From that day on, he would protect Sakura silently from the shadows. He would make her invulnerable to Niore. And if it cost him his life, then so be it.


	2. Destiny Revealed

Dark watched the now two year old Sakura waddle across her room, building a pillow fort. She pretended to be a knight, making the shadow chuckle quietly. It amused him to see the young princess wave around a wooden sword, yelling at the imaginary demon in front of her. 

One day, Sakura did something different. As Dark hid in the shadows, Sakura marched right up to the shadow he was in and stared into his eyes. He satred back, determining whether or not she was actually looking at him. Thankfully, Jamie, Sakura’s nurse, walked in and called the girl for dinner. But as Sakura left with her nurse, he peeked his head out of the shadows and made sure she could see at least a part of his face. He smiled when he heard a small gasp come from the girl, then he made his way back to his cave. 

As Sakura grew older, Dark decided to allow her to see him. When she was eight, he finally came out of the shadows and chuckled at her excitement. From that day on, he kept Sakura company and did whatever crazy and ridiculous task she asked of him. They played board games, pranked people, and talked about how strict Link was. And when Sakura was locked away in her studies or fighting lessons, Dark would go around the kingdom to spend time with his friends and comrades. He would also use that time to get info on Niore and plan escape routes and hiding places for Sakura should Niore come after her.

Soon Sakura’s 15th birthday drew near, and she was busier than she usually was. Link kept presenting suitors to her and having her get to know the various men. However, Sakura hated it. She hated having to act prim and proper and ladylike. She preferred to act boyish. 

“I have invited another suitor for you, Sakura,” Link said with a smile. They were seated for breakfast, Link at the head of the table, Zelda at his right, and Sakura to his left. They rest of the table was occupied by members of the court and lords and ladies. 

“Link, don’t you think you should lay off having her meet suitors for awhile? This is the fifth one this week, and it’s only Wednesday!” Zelda said. Link shook his head. 

“She’ll be 15 next week. It’s Hyrule tradition for princesses to get married by 15. Or at least have a fiance by 15,” Link replied. Sakura sighed and finished off her food. 

“I have practice now. See you,” the princess said. She kissed her parent’s cheeks and left for her room. She wanted to get away from that conversation as quickly as possible. 

_ Why does he always have to bring up suitors during breakfast? It ruins my appetite… _ Sakura thought. She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her with a sigh. She went to her closet and got out her favorite outfit: a long sleeved, form-fitting, black shirt, jean shorts that went over the bottom of the shirt, black knee-high socks, and brown leather boots. It was the only outfit she would wear when training. After getting dressed, she looked around the shadows and sighed sadly. 

_ I guess I’ll see him after training,  _ Sakura thought. 

In the training yard, soldiers practiced their skills on wooden dummies and each other. Sakura walked in and quickly made her way to her friend, Theodore. He was slashing away at a dummy, not noticing the princess behind him. Sakura took this opportunity to surprise attack him, so she grabbed a wooden sword from a nearby rack and poked his back at a safe distance. Theo turned around suddenly, swinging his sword. Sakura laughed at his response and walked closer to him. 

“Why do you always do that? One of these days, I’m gonna end up hurting you as I turn around,” Theo sighed. 

“That’s why I step back before surprising you, silly. Besides, a wooden sword will only give me splinters and a few scratches. Speaking of which, why are you using a wooden sword?” Theo chuckled awkwardly, and Sakura knew the reason. “Did you seriously break it again?! How many times do I have to tell you to just have my father fix it?”

“I would have the king do it, but that would cost way too much!”

“He would do it with no charge since you’re a knight, Theo. Have you even asked him?” Again, Theo chuckled. Sakura sighed and flicked his forehead. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Hey, you wouldn’t have me any other way!” Theo laughed and got in a battle stance. “Now, let’s get going.” Sakura smirked and made the first move. However, before either one of them could really get into their practice, Link walked into the yard. Every soldier bowed, including Theo. Sakura sighed and looked at her father as he motioned for her to follow him. She hesitantly followed, hoping the conversation was not about marriage. 

“Sakura, since you’re almost at the age where you can start making kingdom related decisions, I think now is the best time to tell you the truth about your birthmark,” Link said. Sakura’s hand instinctively went to her neck to touch the golden sun. 

“Umm...it isn’t some sort of disease is it? Because if it is, then why are you just now telling me this?” Link chuckled. 

“No, it’s not a disease. I’ll explain once we get to your mother’s office,” Sakura raised an eyebrow at his statement, but said nothing as she continued to follow him. They arrived at Zelda’s office and sat on the couch inside. Zelda soon came in after them and locked the door. Sakura looked at her parents, confusion clear on her face. 

“Do not worry dear, there is nothing wrong. We simply have to take precautions to make sure that nobody is listening,” Zelda said, casting a spell on the door. 

“So…what’s wrong with my birthmark?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it...we just haven’t told you what it means…” Zelda said, taking a seat at her desk. 

“Before you were born, your mother had a vision that the reincarnation of Hylia would be born that year. We didn’t know who it was going to be, all we knew is that she would have the mark of Hylia on her neck. A golden sun,” Link stated. Sakura’s hand went to her neck again as her eyes widened. 

“Wait...what? Does that mean that I’m…” Zelda nodded with a smile. 

“We know that’s a big thing to take in, but there’s more to tell you,” Link said, “Zelda also saw that the seal Hylia placed on the wastelands is going to fade sometime soon. And that means Niore and her army of demons will be able to wreak havoc on Hyrule. We have mages who check the seal periodically, to make sure it isn’t close to breaking. But it’s only a matter of time before they are all set free. When that day comes, only you will be able to stop Niore.” 

“How am I supposed to stop a goddess that has way more knowledge about magic and about Hylia than I could ever hope to have? I mean seriously! She’s fought Hylia before! She probably knows all her weak points and magic abilities! What do I have? Sword techniques? Magic is way more effective than a sword is!” Sakura ranted. Link and Zelda sat in silence and looked at each other. 

“Listen, sweetheart, you’re not Hylia. You may have abilities similar to her’s, but any magic you have is your own. And she may have more knowledge on the subject, but times have changed. You know the landscape, you have technology that wasn’t even thought of in her time, and you have us. We’ll help you through it all, you don’t have to worry,” Zelda smiled lovingly at her daughter. Sakura looked down at her lap. Though she was excited to be a reincarnated goddess, it terrified her all the same, 

_ What if I mess up? What if I don’t defeat her in time?...What if she kills my family?  _ Sakura’s mind was all over the place with questions that she didn’t want to ask. Link put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder and smiled at her. 

“We know this is probably exciting and terrifying at the same time. I know the feeling. I felt the exact same way when my destiny as the hero was revealed to me. But you have an advantage that I didn’t have,” Link stated. 

“Oh ya? What?”

“You get to know your destiny before the chaos happens. This gives you time to really process the situation and prepare for it. I promise you, we will not let you go into battle with Niore unprepared,” Sakura looked at Link and smiled. 

“I guess you’re right...I should get going though. I still have sword practice after all,” Sakura stood up and hugged her parents. 

“Oh, and don’t tell anyone about this. We don’t know who may be listening,” Zelda said with a smile. Sakura nodded and left the room. Instead of going back to practice, however, Sakura chose to go to her room. She wanted to ask Dark if he knew about her destiny as well, and, if he did, why he didn’t tell her sooner. Sakura ran into her room and looked in the shadows. 

_ Still not here...where are you Dark?  _ Sakura thought. 

“Looking for me?” A voice asked from behind her. The princess turned and sighed in relief upon seeing Dark Link standing in the window. 

“Where have you been?” She asked, walking up to him. 

“Meeting with an old friend is all. Why? What’s up?”

“I’ve been worried about you, you idiot!” Sakura said, punching the shadow’s shoulder. He chuckled, rubbing his arm. Though she looked weak, Sakura could definitely pack a punch.

“What’s on your mind? Did something happen while I was away?” Dark asked after they stopped giggling. Sakura rubbed her arm and nodded. The two sat on Sakura’s bed, and Dark nodded for Sakura to continue. 

“My mother and father told me something today...something about my destiny. They said I was the reincarnation of Hylia and that I alone can stop Niore…but that’s not what I wanted to ask you,” Dark listened carefully, already knowing the question she was going to ask. “Did you know about my destiny? And if you did, then why did you never tell me?”

“Well…” Dark paused and sighed, “I did know. I knew from the moment you were born. But it wasn’t my place to tell you, that was your parent’s job. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but at least now you know right?” Dark tried lightening the mood. Sakura smiled slightly, then looked away. Dark frowned and put a hand on her head. “Umm w-what’s wrong?” Dark was never good at cheering someone up, especially not girls. 

“I’m scared. This is a lot to take in, and my parents made it seem like it’s not that big of a deal. But it is. Niore is as old as time itself and knows way more. Sure times have changed, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s way more experienced in fighting than I am! I mean seriously! I may have abilities that are similar to Hylia’s, but Niore was evenly matched with Hylia! I’m just a reincarnation! I don’t even know how to use my powers! So how does anyone expect me to fight her?!” Sakura ranted. Dark stared at her, unsure of what to say. Then slowly, Dark hugged her, patting her back. He pulled away after a minute or so and smiled. 

“I’ll teach you,” He said. Sakura looked at him in surprise. 

“What?”

“I’ll teach you how to use your powers.” 

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Don’t you remember? I was Hylia’s right hand man. I know all of her abilities. Plus I know Niore’s weaknesses, so we can use that to our advantage,” Dark grabbed Sakura’s hands, “I know this sounds crazy, but I made a promise to myself a long time ago. I promised myself that I wouldn’t let you die. I promised that I would protect you no matter the cost. And I’ll keep that promise. You will defeat Niore, you just need the proper training. Now, are you with me?” Sakura smiled and nodded.

“Ya, I’m in,” Dark smirked. 

“Then we start tomorrow.” 


	3. A New Suitor

“Come on, Sakura. Tell me what your dad took you away for,” Theo begged as he followed the princess into her private lounge. Sakura rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time before turning towards the knight. He gave her a hopefully smile, thinking she was going to tell him. 

“I can’t tell you, Theo. It’s royal family business, so it doesn’t concern you,” Though it pained Sakura not to tell her best friend about her destiny, she knew it was for the best. In situations like these, you can’t trust anyone with your secrets. Even your closest friends and allies. Link taught her that long ago. Theo pouted and sighed, looking down. 

“Fine, I won’t pry anymore. Is your dad still trying to marry you off?” He asked. Sakura shuddered at the thought of another suitor. She didn’t mind being married, she actually dreamed of getting married and having children. She just hated the suitors that Link picked for her. They were rude, thought very little of her, and tried to kiss up to her and her father too much. Plus, she knew they would all run Hyrule into ruin. Whether it be by war or debt.

“Unfortunately yes. I get that I have to be married soon, but I wish he’d give me a week off for my birthday. There’s another coming tonight, he and his father are going to be staying a couple days,” Sakura groaned. Sakura liked getting to know the suitors, she really did. But having to do it week after week after week got annoying and exhausting. 

“I’m sorry. I bet you wouldn’t mind having me for a potential suitor though, right?” Theo chuckled. Sakura laughed along with him. 

“I guess I wouldn’t mind, but it’d be hard having to marry my best friend.”

“It would...but I already know we’d make one hell of a king and queen,” Theo said. Sakura smiled and nodded, heading to the door that led to her room. Theo instinctively followed, but was pushed out instantly. 

“I have to change, genius,” Sakura giggled when Theo gave her a confused look. Theo’s cheeks tinted pink and a nervous smile crossed his face. 

“Right...I knew that. I’ll just umm, wait out here,” He said. Sakura nodded and closed her door, giggling quietly to herself. Locking the door, she made her way to her trunk of dresses and pulled out a simple blue one. After changing, she brushed out her hair and thought of what to do with it. No matter what she wore or what she did, Sakura always made sure her hair got the most attention. She decided to do a French braid with smaller braids intertwined into the main one. And, just like her mother, she left two strands of hair in the front as well as her bangs. A knock at her balcony door startled the princess, but she was relieved to see Dark waiting patiently for her to open it. She appreciated him knocking before entering her room, no matter when it was. 

“Come in, Dark,” She said, opening the door. She smiled at him, and Dark returned her smile as he took in her attire. 

“Another suitor, I’m guessing?” Sakura nodded and sighed, going back to her vanity. 

“He’s arriving soon, so I have to finish getting ready,” Sakura said. She left her makeup natural, applying only pink lip balm and mascara. 

“Theo’s in the lounge, right?” Dark asked. Sakura nodded and smoothed out her dress. “Do me a favor and tell him to stick with the whole knight thing. He’s not very good at humming. I mean, just listen!”

“Shush!” Sakura giggled. 

_ I have to admit though, Theo is a terrible singer, _ She thought. 

“Princess! The king and queen request you be downstairs now!” Jamie called from the other side of the door. 

“Coming! How do I look?” Sakura asked Dark. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Beautiful. Good luck,” He said. Sakura smiled and disappeared into the lounge, hearing Dark lock the door behind her. She followed Jamie and Theo to the main castle entrance where she met with her parents. Both Link and Zelda waited patiently for her, both a little nervous. The suitor that was coming that night came from a very important nation. The kingdom of Idle. 

“Everyone is so tense tonight,” Sakura stated, watching how hard the servants worked. She knew how important Idle was, but it made her think of how people reacted when she would visit different kingdoms. Did they act this way as well?

“Your majesties, King Louis and Prince Lance have arrived,” A royal advisor named Al informed. Link nodded and made his way outside to greet the king and prince, Zelda and Sakura followed close behind. The cool night air sent a shiver down Sakura’s spine as she watched the king and prince of Idle step out of their carriage. They walked up the stairs and bowed to the three royal Hylians, and they returned to the formal gesture. 

“King Louis, it’s good to see you again,” Link greeted. Louis chuckled and nodded. 

“It’s been far too long since our last meeting, but now we are reunited! And with a very happy occasion too. Happy early birthday, Princess,” Louis said. Sakura smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you,” She replied. As the adults talked, Sakura looked over at Prince Lance. He was focused on his surroundings rather than the people around him. He had auburn hair and vibrant green eyes. He looked a lot like Theo.

“Sakura, could you show Prince Lance to his room?” Zelda asked her daughter. Sakura agreed and looked to Lance. 

“Follow me, Prince Lance,” She said, smiling politely. Lance returned her smile and nodded, following behind the young girl. They got halfway to the prince’s room before Lance stopped Sakura. She looked at him confused. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just thought we should take this time to get to know one another. I know we’ve met before, but it was when we were only children,” Lance said. He had a soft smile on his face. 

“Alright, well. There’s something I really wanna ask you then.”

“And that is?”

“How do you feel about this whole idea of us possibly being married?” Her question caught the prince by surprise, but he still gave her answer. 

“Honestly, I don’t know how to feel. I want to be married, of course, but I’d rather it be of my own accord. Not because I’m supposed to,” Sakura smiled. 

“Looks like we have similar views then,” They shared a smile before continuing their walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but writer's block is a bitch. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you like this book so far.


	4. Nightmare

After Lance and Sakura made their way back to their parents, a feast was served. The royals digged in awhile laughing and joking with each other. Some of the royal guard ate with them, including Theo. 

“Sakura, hold old will you be turning again?” Lance asked. 

“Oh, umm. 15,” The blonde replied. Lance nodded and smiled at her. 

“I’ll be turning 16 in a couple months. That’s when I’ll be coronated. You’ll come, right?” Sakura smiled and agreed. As the two childhood friends talked, the adults held their own conversation. 

“How is your wife, Louis?” Zelda asked. King Louis smiled and sat back in his chair, his eyes dreamy.

“Amy is divine. She’s pregnant with another child too,” He announced proudly. Link and Zelda congratulated him.

“So how do think this will turn out?” Link asked, motioning towards the prince and princess. Louis and Zelda smiled.

“I think they will turn out just fine. They seemed to be childhood crushes, so I have a good feeling. Plus, my son’s charm is much better than it was eight years ago,” Louis laughed. 

“Yes, Sakura does have charm herself, however, she’s rather picky about suitors. I don’t blame her though, Link keeps picking out awful boys,” Zelda commented. Link narrowed his eyes, but didn’t disagree. Even he knew he was terrible at picking suitors. Though he was constantly around people for the majority of his life, Link couldn’t exactly tell if someone was good-hearted or not. 

Sakura soon finished her meal and got up to bring her dishes to the kitchen. Both Theo and Lance stood with her. The princess gave both of them an awkward smile. 

“Neither one of you have to come with me. I’m just bringing these to the kitchen…” Sakura said. In actuality, Sakura was going to get a basket of food from the kitchen and quickly bring it to her room for Dark to snack. She couldn’t do that with her guard or suitor following her. 

“Princess, I am your personal guard. It’s my responsibility to escort you,” Theo said. 

“He has a point, Sakura. At least let Theo go with you,” Zelda suggested. With a small sigh, Sakura agreed and led Theo to the kitchen. 

“Why did you want to come with me? You’ve never done so before,” Sakura said. Theo smiled at her. 

“Well, I didn’t want you to be left alone with Lance. Even if he is a childhood friend-”

“You just wanted to sneak food, didn’t you?” Sakura asked. Theo chuckled and smiled sheepishly.

“How’d you know?...” He asked, chuckling. Sakura smirked at him and walked into the kitchen with her dishes. While Theo pigged out on some leftover meat, Sakura quickly made a basket of food. She filled it with strawberries, bread, ale, tarts, and turkey, all foods Dark loved. 

“Chef? Could you send this to my room and leave it on my bed?” Sakura asked. She made sure that the ale was underneath the food and a cloth. She wasn’t allowed to drink yet, after all. The chef nodded and took the basket from the princess. With a smile, Sakura made her way back to the dining table with Theo in time for dessert. 

The rest of dinner went well for the royals. Sakura and Lance shared their daily routine with each other and made plans to spend the next night touring Castle Town together. Link and Louis were coming up with a surprise gift for the princess’s nearing birthday. And Zelda enjoyed listening to the conversations going on, happy to have everyone there for dinner. After dinner, Sakura escorted herself to her room, wanting to talk to Dark before she went to bed. On her bed laid a semi drunk Dark, the bottle of ale in his hand and a strawberry lying on his lips. The sight of the shadow made Sakura giggle. 

“How much did you drink?” She asked, tugging the bottle from his hands. A small whine left Dark’s lips as he tried to take it back. The bottle only had a swallow left in it.

“Give it back...that’s mine…” He whined. 

“It’s gone. You don’t need anymore anyway, you’re already loopy,” Sakura corked the ale and put it in the basket, along with the food still left out. “You’re still training me tomorrow, right?” 

“Huh? Oh ya...I will...but I want more ale…” Dark giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed the shadow out of her bed. He landed with a groan and looked back at her with narrow eyes. 

“Go get some sleep. If you want, you can use the bed in my closet,” Sakura said, helping her friend up. He sighed and hugged the princess, giving her a forehead kiss before walking to the closet.

“Goodnight, Sakura. And thanks for the food, you’re too sweet,” Dark said. He smiled and disappeared into the darkness. Both beings went to bed, but only Sakura was able to sleep comfortably. 

Dark was plagued with the same nightmare he’s had since betraying Niore. However, it was more of a memory than a dream. It was Hylia’s sacrifice that played over and over again in his mind. Though it wasn’t graphic, it still traumatized him. Watching the woman he loved give up her body to save her sister's’ creations. Watching her body turn to nothing but light. His heart broke that day, and it continued to break as the scene tormented him every night. And the nightmare continued beyond that. He was shown visuals of what would have happened if he did follow through with Sakura’s murder. Just thinking about the scene could make anyone sick. 

The shadow woke up with a jolt and staggered breath. Sweat covered him in a thin blanket and soaked the sheets wrapped around him. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and slowly seeped out. He refused to utter one sound, not wanting to satisfy any of Niore’s watchers. After a few moments of silence, Dark got up and slipped on his tunic. He needed to see a trusted friend about these nightmares. The closet and Sakura’s room were pitch black, but that didn’t bother Dark at all. He easily avoided tripping and bumping into anything as he made his way to Sakura’s bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, his lips lingering for only a moment. 

“I’ll be back in time for our training, I promise,” He whispered. With a smile at the princess, Dark left her room and went off towards Gerudo Desert. 

Not many knew of their existence, but the Gerudo still lived. But after Ganondorf’s betrayal of the kingdom so long ago, they fled in fear for their lives. Now, they lived peacefully in a part of the desert where an oasis flourished. Alia was their current leader. She was younger than most of the other women, but she was also one of the more strategic. She came up with new ways to kidnap men and erase their memory of ever being in their desert. She knew how to hide their fortress while also giving her people what they wanted and needed. The Gerudo loved her and thought highly of her, hence why she’s leader. 

Dark stopped at the gates leading to the Gerudo town, waiting for the gatekeeper to check him in. He was one of the few men allowed in the fortress without having to provide his sperm or have his memory erased. 

“Welcome, Ash. You may come in,” The gatekeeper said. Dark thanked the girl and waltzed in. He decided to go by Ash whenever he went somewhere new. Though it brought back awful memories, using his original name brought him some joy. It made him feel more human, something he hasn’t been since the age of Hylia. Just past the gates, Dark met with Carmen, Alia’s second hand. 

“Ash! Good to see you!” Carmen exclaimed. The two shared a smile and a quick hug before walking to Alia’s quarters. Alia sat at her desk, looking over issues involving her people. Their resources were slowly depleting and trade was going to soon be necessary. However, due to their rocky past, trade with the Hylians would never work out. 

“Alia! Look who I found!” Carmen laughed. Alia turned and smiled at the shadow. 

“Ash, it’s good to see you. Though, why are you here so late?” Alia asked, giving him a hug. 

“I have a problem.” 

“Go on.”

Dark described the dream to her in detail, choking on a few of his words. The Gerudo leader gave him what comfort she could, listening to his dream. As he talked, Carmen laid out a tea set and treats for the two, knowing Alia would soon need them. 

“I just don’t get why I keep having this dream! And I don’t get why I keep seeing myself kill Sakura...I want, no. I  _ need _ to figure out why I keep having this problem. You can tell me, right Alia?” Dark asked. Alia was silent as she prepared herself a cup of tea. Dark watched her closely, knowing the gears in her head were on fire. 

“It seems to me that Niore still has a small grasp on your mind. She’s trying to break you and torture you for your betrayal towards her. Unfortunately, I don’t know any method to rid her of your mind. But I think I have a way to lessen your nightmares,” Alia said. 

“What is it?” Alia held out a small box. 

“This is tea. It’s very medicinal and helps get rid of nightmares. However, I can’t guarantee it’ll work,” Dark nodded and took the tea from her. 

“Thank you, Alia.”

“Any time, Ash. Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Do try to go easy on the poor princess while training,” Alia giggled. Dark’s eyes widened.

_ How does she know about that? _ Dark thought. 

“Remember? I have spying fairies, Ash,” Dark chuckled and nodded. 

“Right. I should head back.”

“You should. Try to get some rest.”

“I will,” With that, Dark left the Gerudos. He stroked the box in pocket, thinking over what Alia said. 

_ If Niore thinks she can break me, then so be it. She’ll have her work cut out for her.  _


	5. A Casual Date

“And that is where we stop our lesson today, princess. I hope you found this history lesson enlightening?” Sakura’s mentor asked. The princess faked a smile and nodded, ready to fall asleep. Usually, the princess found her lessons captivating and interesting. But all she could think about that day was her training with Dark; which would, of course, be at night. 

“I should get going, Mr. Star. Thank you for the lesson today,” Sakura said as she gathered up her papers. Mr. Star smiled and nodded, leaving the room. With a yawn, the princess left the room as well and made her way to her bedroom. Dark was nowhere to be seen in her room, something she expected. Sakura knew Dark had better things to do during the day rather than sit in her room. She quickly changed into her training apparel then raced to the training yard. 

_ The sooner I get this day over with, the sooner I get to train with Dark, _ Sakura thought. She excitedly made her way into the yard, but stopped once she noticed it’s vacant grass. It was unusual that the soldiers weren’t training, and even more unusual that Sakura didn’t know about it. She made her way to the center of the yard, looked around, then turned to go back inside. However, a wall blocked the entrance. As she looked for another exit, Sakura noticed that walls had covered every entrance and exit possible. The sky above turned darker, as if a storm was starting. Black lighting shot at the ground next to Sakura’s feet, causing her to jump back. 

“You’re an absolute fool. A mere child thinks she can defeat a goddess? How laughable!” An echoing voice cackled. Sakura looked around frantically, scared and nervous. She stopped as a black and purple figure materialized in front of her, taking the form of Niore. Her jet black hair had streaks of gold running through it. She appeared to wear the same garments as Hylia, only in purple and more form fitting. Niore smirked and started towards the princess. Sakura was frozen in place as Niore drew closer to her. 

_ Move, Sakura! Move! _ Her mind screamed. However, no matter how hard she tried, Sakura couldn’t run or fight or do anything physically. Niore soon placed her hands on the princess’s shoulders and Sakura’s body slowly turned grey. 

“Remember, girl. I am above you. Your life…” Niore put her lips next to Sakura’s ear, “...belongs to me.” With a laugh, Niore faded from view. Sakura’s vision turned black and her breath soon stopped. 

Sakura jolted up in bed, tears streaming down her face. She took shorts breaths as she struggled to comprehend the dream she had. Early morning light shined through the windows and balcony door, calming Sakura down slightly. 

_ It was only a dream...only a dream...only a dream… _ Sakura soon breathed normally and her tears dried up. Slowly getting out of bed, the princess went to her closet to see Dark. Dark slept peacefully on the bed inside her closet, the box of tea on the floor next to him. Sakura sniffled and gently started shaking him awake. 

“Dark..Dark...wake up…” She said. The shadow groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. He gazed at the princess and sat up, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. 

“Ya?...”  Dark groaned. 

“I umm...I had a nightmare…” Sakura whispered. Dark stared at the princess for a minute before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He rubbed her back gently, feeling the sweat that stained her back. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” He asked. Sakura shook her head, keeping her face hidden in his shoulder. “Alright. We’ll talk when you want to…”

“Alright…” Though she wouldn’t talk about her nightmare, Dark had a feeling he knew what it was about.

_ So Niore’s trying to break Sakura too? Looks like I’m gonna have to train her mind as  _ _ well, _ Dark thought. 

“You should get cleaned up, you have a busy day today.”

“Right...thank you for being here, Dark,” Sakura said. She smiled at the shadow and pulled away. “You should get going, don’t want you getting caught.” 

“Of course. Good day, my princess,” Dark smiled then faded into the shadows. Sakura sighed before pulling herself onto her feet and leaving her closet. She slowly drew her bath, still thinking about her nightmare. 

_ Was she actually there...or was I just being paranoid? No...Niore can get into people’s minds and make them go mad. Mom and Dad said that themselves, _ Sakura thought. Once her bath was ready, the princess got in and sat for awhile. She continued to think about the nightmare until Jamie came to wake her up. 

“Oh, Princess. I didn’t know you were awake yet. Why did you not come get me to draw you a bath?” The nurse asked. 

“I wanted to do it myself. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s ok. I’ll get you some fresh clothes.”

“Jamie?”

“Yes?”

“Could you get me my training clothes?”

“Of course,” Jamie smiled at the princess and bowed, disappearing into the closet. Sakura sighed and stared at the ceiling as she waited for her nurse, trying to clear her mind. 

_ Niore has no control over me. I will  _ **_not_ ** _ let her have control, _ Jamie soon returned with Sakura’s clothes and set them on a chair near the tub. Within moments, Sakura was out of the tub and dressed for the day. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss?” Jamie asked. 

“Just some breakfast Jamie. Is anyone else awake?” 

“Only the kitchen staff and some guards. Your mother and father are still sleeping, as well as King Louis and Prince Lance.” Sakura nodded and exited her room with the nurse. Many thoughts ran through the princess’s head as she ate her breakfast; her blank and dead expression scared and confused the few guards that also ate. After she was finished, she cleaned up her dishes then hurried to the training yard. Just like her dream, no living beings were present, but all the equipment were in their places as they should be. A sigh left Sakura’s lips. 

_ Only a dream...that’s all, _ She smiled then got her sword and made her way to the practice dummy. Anger and fear for Niore filled Sakura’s veins as she prepared to swing the weapon. She violently slashed at the straw and cloth dummy, slicing through the leather that held it up. The princess continued her fierce and violent motions, only stopping when the dummy collapsed to the ground. Her breath came out in gasps as she stared at the pile of straw and limp fabric. 

“Sakura?” Sakura gasped at the voice and immediately went on the offensive. She elbowed the source of the voice in the abdomen and pushed them to the ground, pinning them with her knee. Sakura’s eyes widened at the sight of Theo as he groaned in pain. 

“Theo! I told you to stop sneaking up on me!” She groaned. She helped her friend up and watched as he caught his breath. 

“S-sorry...it’s just, you looked more stressed out than usual. Something wrong?” He gasped out. Sakura sighed and looked around. 

“It’s nothing. Just a bad dream is all,” She stated. Theo looked at her and nodded. 

“If you’re sure. It must’ve been a pretty bad dream for you to kill Sackie,” He pointed to the dummy on the ground. Sakura smiled awkwardly and giggled. 

“I’ll...fix that…” The two shared a smile and continued on with their normal morning routine. 

An hour later, Prince Lance and his father journeyed out to the training yard with Link and Zelda. They watched the soldiers train diligently, hardly noticing Sakura among them until Zelda pointed her out. 

“I see Sakura is already out here,” She said with a smile, watching her daughter. The three men found Sakura. 

“You must be very proud of her. Not only is she smart, she’s strong as well. She will no doubt make a wonderful queen,” Louis stated. 

“Yes, though, she’s not at that maturity level yet. She’s still got a lot to learn,” Link sighed. 

“There’s no rush. Unlike us, Sakura doesn’t need to rush into the role of ruler,” Zelda smiled and grabbed Link’s hand, squeezing it slightly. The two shared a loving smile before turning to their guests. 

“Lance, would you like us to get Sakura for you?” 

“No, it’s ok. I’ll wait until she’s done before I tour with her,” Lance said, “go ahead without me. I want to continue watching.” The kings and queen nodded at the prince and left him in the care of the guards. Lance sat on a hale bale and watched Sakura’s movements closely. He was incredibly impressed with the amount of strategy she used in just a small training fight. 

_ No doubt she’ll make Hyrule an even more incredible kingdom...with or without a king by her side _ He thought. Lance waited until Sakura bested the knight she fought by kicking the back of his knee and pinning him with her sword to his neck. 

“That...was a good match, Princess…” The knight gasped. Sakura smiled and helped the soldier up, shaking his hand as a sign of good sportsmanship. 

“Alright! Gregory, take a break, you did good today. The rest of you keep going until our next break time!” The captain of the guard announced. He glanced over at the prince’s direction and trotted to Sakura’s side as she drank some water. “Princess, it would seem a certain prince would like to speak with you.” 

Sakura looked at the captain funny before noticing Lance. She quickly grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her brow. Afterwards, she made her way to Lance who stood to greet her. 

“You’re not that bad, Princess. You definitely are living up to your father’s strength for sure,” Lance complimented. 

“Thank you. Did you enjoy your breakfast?” 

“Yes. Hyrulian food seems to have a lot more spice than on Idle. But it makes sense, considering Idle is practically an island.” The two smiled at each other before Lance held out his hand. “May I have the honor of touring the city with you?” 

“Why yes, good sir,” Sakura giggled, taking his hand. Together, the two teens made their way to the front gate, where a guard was awaiting them. 

“Your Highnesses, I will be escorting you this morning and afternoon,” He stated. The three then left the castle and eagerly walked into Castle Town. 

Sakura took Lance to the many vendors in the main circle of the town, happy to see his awed expression at how many different items were being sold. They wandered around the town, going into many shops. Lance ended up buying a few things to take home with him, as well as a few chocolates to share with Sakura. Around noon, the pair and their escort ended up in Telma’s Bar, now mostly run by the strong Ashei. Due to Telma’s old age, running the bar was more work than she could handle alone. 

“How do you like Castle Town?” Sakura asked, sipping her juice. 

“It’s very interesting. I’ve never seen so many spices and different materials,” Lance replied, taking a bite from his chicken. The two shared a pleasant conversation as they ate their food. As they neared the end of their meal, however, Lance looked at Sakura with serious eyes. 

“I have a question. I’ve heard the legend of Niore before, but I’ve always wondered something...is it true? I know a lot of legends from Hyrule come true, so this one could just as easily be true as well right?” He asked. Sakura’s smiled faded, and she looked away. Her parents hadn’t told her how to react to this situation. 

“W-well...I’m not denying that it is...but I’m not saying that it is.” Lance looked at the princess for a few minutes before chuckling. 

“That seems like a reasonable answer,” He chuckled. He smiled at her then put a hand on her cheek, tilting it slightly. “I just noticed your birthmark. A sun. It suits you.” 

“Thanks,” Sakura replied. 

 

**Hello! I know this chapter is lack luster and not my best work, but I wanted to finish it and give you guys something. I’m sorry it took so long, but writer’s block is...not my friend at all.**


End file.
